supernovaffxifandomcom-20200216-history
Absolute Virtue
Spawn Conditions * Always spawns seconds after Jailer of Love is defeated, unclaimed. * Despawns 10 minutes after Jailer of Love is defeated. Companions/Summons * Summons Pets: Aern's Wynav x3 ** The Wynavs HP is unknown. Special Abilities * (2 Hour) All of them: (Pre-ToAU) Can be used multiple times; two-hour abilities are not in a set rotation and can be used randomly. ** Mighty Strikes, Hundred Fists, Blood Weapon. ** Manafont - Casts Meteor or Comet every 8 to 10 seconds. ** Chainspell ** Invincible, Perfect Dodge ** Soul Voice - Will use Maiden's Virelai every 10 seconds. ** Mijin Gakure - AoE damage ** Eagle Eye Shot - Blinkable. ** Benediction - Recovers all HP. ** Meikyo Shisui - Will use TP moves back-to-back. ** Call Wyvern - Summons 3 Aern's Wynav to assist, 6 if in bracelets mode *** If Wynavs are present: **** Familiar - Wynav Attack Boost and Max HP Boost. Doubles HP. **** Astral Flow - Wynavs instantly gain TP and immediately use a breath attack * Draw In - Uses if anyone attempts to drag it too far from its spawn area; It is possible to slowly drag AV out of his spawn area, but it is a very slow process requiring the tank to basically walk backwards while locked on * Impact Stream - 10' AOE damage, Stun and Defense Down , wipes Shadow Images. * Wing Thrust - Single target damage, Slow , absorbed by 4 Shadow Images; The Slow does not overwrite Haste, but is extremely potent. * Auroral Wind - Cone Attack Wind damage and Silence (approx. 800+ dmg) * Medusa Javelin - Single target damage and Petrification , absorbed by 1 Shadow Image (approx. 2000+ dmg) * Crystaline Cocoon - Shell and Protect * Depuration - Full Erase. Passive Traits * 500 HP/Tic Regen. ** Reduced by 50% by using Magical attacks that correspond to the current day ** Reduced again by 50% by killing many of the Jailer of Love's pets. * 89 INT * Magic Defense Bonus + 100 * Magic Attack Bonus + 132 before bracelets are out * Enhanced movement speed. (+150%) * If deaggroed, loses all enfeebles on it. * At 59%, gains access to "bracelets mode", similar to other Aerns. ** Enhances all of AV's stats. Magical Qualities * Casts Elemental Magic ** Spells include Aero V, Aeroga IV and Tornado II. ** Also casts Meteor and Comet. ** During Manafont and/or Chainspell active. Will display Message as blank. (ex. Absolute Virtue starts casting on Bob.) Further Notes * Its 2-hour abilities can be locked by performing a specific 2-hour to lock AV's use of 2-hours. ** ''Example - ''AV uses Benediction. A White Mage in the alliance that is within 20 yalms from AV would have to use their own Benediction within 5 seconds in order to successfully lock AV's 2 hour. A server message will appear to inform if you locked the 2-hour. *** Dragoons must use Call Wyvern, ''not ''Spirit Surge. ** if Call Wyvern is locked. AV will be able to use Familiar or Astral Flow and force spawns pets. ** Once a 2-hour is locked, it stays locked even through deaggro. ** Treasure Hunter increases chances of drops. must be 20 yalms from AV to have effect.